Cookie Jar
by Hallucinating Skys
Summary: There were certain things you didn't do in a Uchiha-Uzumaki household. One of those things was eating the last cookie. SasuNaru.


Whoot! This is my second release tonight, I'm happy :D

Rated T for language. I enjoy using the word 'fuck' x]

This is SasuNaru. Meaning....Sasuke and Naruto lurve eachother which means its boyxboy which means...I've warned you.  
And I don't own Naruto sadly. Convince Kishimoto-sensei to let me take over and you'll be my lover ;]

I've told Yaoil Masta Forever that I would dedicate something to her so this is it. This story is dedicated to you Jaz so you better get your ass to reading. She deserves this dedication more than anyone else, she helped me so much when I was about to beat the crap outa my computer because of severe writers block, heh heh. Luvs you Jaz.

Enjoyy.

* * *

"And where the hell does this leave me?!" I scream, clenching my fists. My fingers itch, wanting to inflict pain on that perfect face and satisfy my own rage.

He doesn't say anything, just stares at me with those dark eyes, begging for forgiveness.

It was something that he never did, aplogize. In all the years that I'd known him, I'd only heard him say the words four times. Four times in eleven years. Four times since the first day of middle school when we got into a fist fight immediatly after meeting eachother. And how many times had I said sorry? Begged for forgiveness from the bastard?

More than I could count. It really was pathetic. So pathetic, I almost wanted to laugh. _Almost_.

From now on, when he was in my presence, he would never hear those words. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Huh, Sasuke?! Answer me!" I grab him by the collar of his navy blazer and slam him against the deep red wall of our apartment. Still, he doesn't answer.

I search for something to let me make sense of the situation. To understand why he would do something like this. We'd been together for six years. I loved him, wasn't that enough? Was my love not enough to keep him from doing something so vile?

With a final shove, I release him and head towards the bedroom.

I sit down in the leather chair near the computer, gripping my hair harshly as I run a hand through it. There's only one thing I can think. _Why?_

A voice calls out from behind me. "Naruto..."

My eyes narrow. "Don't,"

"Look, Naruto, I'm-"

"DON'T," I growl, spinning around furiously. His pale out-stretched hand pauses in mid-air before recoiling away from me.

"Why'd you do it?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper.

He looks me straight in the eye, momentarily trapping me within its dark depths. "Honestly?"

I nod.

A sigh emits from his pale lips. "I didn't think you would care..."

"You didn't think I would care?" I choke down a sob. "What the fuck Sasuke? You've known me since the fucking sixth grade, and you thought I wouldn't care?"

"Dobe let's just talk about it tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow?" I laugh half-heartedly. "You think this is a joke? Is that it Uchiha?"

Obsideian eyes are shocked for a second before glazing over with a cold hardness. "No I don't, Naruto,"

I get up from the chair and throw my hands up in the air exasperatedly, ignoring the glare he's giving me."I think you do," I turn to him, returning his glare now. "You just don't care, you think it's a joke. You don't even care about how I feel,"

He takes a step toward me. Our bodies now only an inch apart, he looks down on me. "That's enough Naruto. Stop."

That was all it took to send me into spiraling anger. He thought he was so much better than me. He walked around like he was king and I was his fucking servant. I was finished. Finished, with his damned superiority act. This would be the last time he would look down on me.

I shove him out of the bedroom. "No, I don't think it's enough Sasuke," I advance towards him and he backs up, onyx never leaving blue. "You treat me like I'm a kid. You boss me around and pretty much tell me how to run my life, and pull a stunt like this. Now, I'm fed up,"

We're standing in the living room now, only a few feet away from the front door.

A soft laugh escapes me and fills the otherwise silent room. I shake my head and looked up at him with eyes filled with tears ready to fall. No, I couldn't let him see me cry. Not now. "You really didn't think I would care Sasuke? Really?"

He doesn't say anything.

"Get out," I whisper, a tear rolls down my cheek.

"W...What?"

"Get out,"

He doesn't budge.

"GET OUT," I rip open the door and push him out into the dimly lit hallway. As I slam it shoot I catch a breif glimpse of the hurt on Sasuke's face.

Tears spill over the brim of my eyelid as I lean against the closed door. Through my blurry vision I can see the empty cookie jar, knocked over on the table.

"You didn't think I would care, teme?" My voice is the only sound in the room. "It was the last fucking cookie and you thought I wouldn't care?"

------------

"Another fight?"

The silver-haired man nodded solemnly. "Any eights?"

"What was it this time?" The other man asked, scanning the cards in his hand with chocolate brown eyes.

"Sasuke ate the last cookie."

"That figures. Goldfish Kakashi,"

"Goddamnit,"

-------------

Iruka and Kakashi stepped into the hallway just in time to see Sasuke handing a small box to the blonde infront of him.

Naruto slowly unwrapped the present, eyes widening when it was finally bare. He threw his arms around the raven's neck, burrying his face into the older boy's chest.

"Thank you, Sasuke! And I'm sorry too! Let's never fight again, 'kay?"

The box fell to the floor, allowing the two observers to get a look at the label on the box as well as the words scribbled next to it in elegant cursive. _Cookies. ...I'm Sorry Dobe_.

Iruka shook his head but couldn't help but let a small smile to cross his face.

Kakashi chuckled. "That makes this the fifth time they've had their cookie fight?"

* * *

I know you are all thinking 'Fuck you. Fuck you pocky bandiit' Because you thought it was going to be all angsty but it turned into a slight crack-fic because while I was writing I had a rockstar and a liter of in my system and I hadn't peed for about seven hours......Yeah.

I hope you liked it, if you did maybe you'll give me a review? ...Maybe not? x]

Ja ne ;]


End file.
